Short stories of Monsuno
by Grayeyes98
Summary: These will consist of short stories, of all sorts of things. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Grayeyes98! I'm going to do some short stories for monsuno and if you have any ideas, let me know! Any characters to add plz give me a description of them.**

This is taking place in a store, let's just see how crazy the teem gets.

"Let's head out to the store guys" Chase told them.

"What will we be looking for? Will it be food"? Bren asked nearly drooling.

"All you guys think about is food, food, food, food" Jinja complained annoyed.

"Well we're starving" Bren whined.

"You just ate this morning" Jinja said annoyed.

Chase was starting to get worried, he didn't want Jinja to go crazy on the team like she did at the one party at Bren's house. Chills went down Chase's spine.

"Look, guys. We don't need to get into a argument" Chase said worriedly.

"They started it" Bren and Jinja both stated pointing at the other person.

"Primcess, Glasses, calm down"! Dax yelled.

"Let's just go to the store guys. Chase said.

They all started to walk to the store. Once they arrived Chase started to tell them how to behave because the last time they went to the store they got kicked out and nearly destroyed the place. Chase then went to look at Jinja, but she had vanished.

"Oh, no" Chase thought to himself.

"Did you see where Jinja went"? Chase asked the team looking at every one of them.

"No" they all said.

"Oh, great. We better find her"! Chase yelled.

-—–-

**On Jinja's part.**

Jinja had just run off into the store.

"Let's have some fun" she thought to herself.

Jinja had just seen a golf cart on display, and since she's never driven a car, she kinda wanted to try and drive it.

"Okay" she thought to herself.

Jinja then jumped over the fence that kept the golf art in there and hopped in, with the keys still in the cart. She then pressed her foot on the pedal and the golf cart then zoomed out of the exhibit. Security was chasing Jinja, but she didn't care.

**Chase and the gangs part.**

"Let's find her! And quick!" Chase screamed.

"There"! Dax pointed.

Chase turned and saw Jinja in a golf cart getting Chased by security guards.

"Oh, no" Chase said.

**Jinja's part**

Jinja saw the others and waved to them. But while she was waving she forgot about the walls in front of her then the golf cart crashed into the wall. With the stuffed animals falling. Jinja then jumped out and made a run for the food department then grabbed some coke, shook it up and turned towards the security guards and let the coke take care of them.

"CLEAN UP IN ISLE 9" the intercom went.

Jinja then went towards the explosive store.

"No, Jinja"! Chase and Dax screamed.

"Do not worry, my friends. I will stop her" Beyal said so calmly.

Beyal then started to run, and made to to the explosive store before Jinja had, then the monk had grabbed Jinja gently from behind, not letting her move any closer to the store.

"That was close. Nice going Beyal" Chase praised him.

"Now let us get out, before we cause any more destruction.

The team then ran out of the store.

**What do you guys think? What should be a few characters I should add in?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be another short story that will involve Jeredy Suno! **

**This is taking place on Jeredy's train.**

All of Core-tech was asleep while the train was moving. All of them were in a peaceful sleep, since they haven't been able to get much shut eye, for a while. When all of a sudden an alarm went off. Then within a jump all of team core-tech was awake.

"What's going on"? Mumbled Bren.

"I don't know" Chase replied sleepily.

"Let's, find out" Dax said with a yawn.

All of team core-tech started to run to the front of the train where Chase's dad, Jeredy Suno is.

"What's going on Dad"? Chases asked.

Jeredy didn't reply yet, but was just staring at his computer, and every once in awhile glanced at Jon who was in the tank.

"Dad"? Asked Chase.

"I don't know yet, son" Jeredy replied.

With that note, the train started to jerk back and fourth.

"What is that"?! Jinja screamed.

"I believe we are under attack" Beyal told her.

The door to the entrance of the train then swung open.

"How'd you like our entrance"? Asked Klipse.

"Klipse, I should of known"! Yelled Chase.

"We have come for Jeredy Suno, will you give him up easily or do we have to fight to take him"?

Out of nowhere Chase saw Jinja running towards him. With a tad bit more space let between the running Jinja and Klipse, Jinja jumped up and was getting ready to kick him, when Klipse grabbed her ankle and sent her flying towards Dax and Beyal.

"Jinja/princess" Beyal and Dax yelled worriedly.

They both caught Jinja, and was making sure she was alright when she awakes. While Chase and Bren try and keep Klipse away from Jeredy.

"You won't get your hands on my dad"! Chase screeched.

"Oh, and why not? Because you saw what happened to the girl" Klipse replied evilly.

Klipse and his side kick, had suddenly run around Chase and Bren and grabbed Jeredy.

"Your coming with us" Klipse told him.

"No"! Jeredy yelled.

"haha" Klipse laughed. You have no choice".

And then they had jumped off the train.

"No"! Chase screamed sadly.

"We failed to protect him" Bren said.

Chase who had almost forgotten about Jinja looked over at her.

"How's she doing, guys"? Chase asked them worriedly.

"She has not woken up yet. We should take her back to her room. While you guus look for Jeredy" Beyal told them.

With that, Beyal picked up Jinja and brought her back to their room.

"Let's go" Chase said.

The team, walked to the edge of the train, Chase had his monsuno Lock ready to launch.

"Lock, Launch"! Yelled Chase.

Bren, Dax and Chase, had jumped onto Lock's back.

"Lock look for my dad" Chase told him.

Within a few minutes Lock had taken them close to Klipse's base. Chase started to look around for any signs of his dad. Chase looked to the right, and found Klipse holding his dad with his hands tied behind his back.

"Over there" Whispered Chase to Dax and Bren.

"What kind of approach should we take lil Suno"? Dax asked.

"A quick grab him, and try and escape plan" Chase replied

"Works with me" Bren said.

"Now" Chase whispered.

They made their move towards Klipse and his side kick. Within a moment of standing behind some bushes, they tackled Klipse to the ground.

"What the" Klipse didn't even get to finish his sentence, before seeing who it was.

"What are you guys doing here"? Hissed Klipse.

Dax had untied Jeredy. While they tied Klipse to a rock, so he couldn't run after him. and with that Core-tech was off, and Dax launched out Boost. The three members got on Boost.

"Boost, head to Jeredy's train" Dax told him.

Boost was off and running to where they left the train.

"Thank you guys for saving me" Jeredy, said thankfully.

**What do you think of the story? What are some more characters that I should add in? You can create your own! Just give me a description if you do. :) Also, what kind of stories you would like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a pairing between Chase and Jinja, ((Thank you ChasexJinjaforever, for coming up with the pairing))!**

The team had split up for the day, Dax! Beyal and Bren are together, and then Jinja and Chase were teamed up. Jinja had been really happy when she heard that she was getting paired up with Chase. Chills had run throughout her body.

"You alright"? Chase asked the female, who had turned quite pale.

No answer.

"Jin"? Chase asked agin shaking her.

Still no answer.

"Jinja, I'm starting to get worried" Chase said again.

With that Jinja had snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry" Jinja replied. "I was day dreaming".

"About what"? Chase asked curiously.

"Ummm... Nothing... It doesn't matter" Jinja said while turning read in the face.

"Oh, okay" Chase said kinda confused, but dropped the topic.

"So, what would you like to do"? Jinja asked Chase.

"We could go to the fair"? Chase suggested.

"Yea"! Jinja shouted.

So with that, the two were heading to the fair.

"This sure is a long walk" Jinja panted.

"You need a break"? Chase asked.

"Yea, a little bit" She panted.

Jinja lied down on the grass, and started to doze off.

Chase looked at Jinja while she was asleep, and though she looked cute, and enjoyed the fact that she looked peaceful. This was one of the more relaxing days they had because they finally get to enjoy themselves.

Chase, then saw a small notebook, near Jinja's shirt.

"mmm... I wonder, what we have here" Chase thought.

While moving forward, to grab it, he was worried Jinja would wake up before, or once he got to the notebook. He then carefully grabbed the book and began to open it.

"Oh, this is her personal diary" He thought. "One peak won't hurt".

With that he opened the notebook and began to read what she had written, one of the things he saw was that Jinja had a crush on him ever since she knew him, and that she started liking him more each day they traveled.

**2 Hours later.**

Jinja had finally woken up, after two hours.

Jinja then started to sit up, while yawning.

"Hello, sleeping beauty" Chase teased.

"I didn't sleep that long, did I"? Jinja asked.

"Just about two hours"! Chase laughed.

"Are we gonna miss the fair now"? Jinja asked.

"Probably" Chase said saddened.

"Oh" She sighed.

"It's not your fault" Chase said soothingly.

"Where's my notebook"?! Jinja asked worriedly.

"Oh, crag" Chase thought, I forgot to put it back.

"Mmm..." Chase mumbled.

Jinja looked at him and saw he was holding her notebook.

"Chase"! Jinja screamed. "I can't believe you read that"! She cried.

"I'm really sorry Jin" Chase replied.

"What part did you read"? She asked.

"Enough to know that you like me... A lot" He told her.

"I don't know my emotions, right now. Everything seems to be frozen around me. But you do not feel the same way, do you"? She asked.

"I truly do though" Chase told her.

"Really"? Jinja asked brightly.

"Yes, I do. Jinja one thing that I do not do, is lie. You're really cute" He smiled.

"Why, thank you" Jinja said, while blushing.

Chase then pulled Jinja into a hug, and gave her a small kiss. Jinja turned bright red in the face and looked at him in awe.

It was almost dark when they decided to head on back to camp. They made it much later than the other team members were expecting them to be that late.

"Where were you guys"? Dax and Bren said in union.

"We were just hanging" Chase said.

Bren looked down at them, and realized that they were holding hands.

"Are you two together"? Asked Bren.

"Yes, B. We are"! Chase replied.

**What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review below. And if you can/want to can you give me an idea for what you would like another short story to be on? Sorry this was kinda rushed.㈳3**


	4. The dinner date, (Tango)

**This will be a pairing of Dax and Tango! Thank you BlackRavenFire for the idea!**

"Where is she"? Dax asked a loud with no one around. She said she'd meet me here at 5:30pm"…

So dax just started to pace back and forth, getting border by the minute.

"There you are Daxy" Tango replied sweetly.

"What is it you want, Tango"? Dax asked.

"What is it that you mean, Daxy"? She asked.

"You're the one who wanted to meet me here, so what do you want"? Dax asked once more.

"Oh, it is you Dax. That I truly want. You're such a handsome guy. And quite smart too" she finished.

"What are you planning on doing to me? Did you ambush me"? Dax questioned.

"Nope, it is just me" Tango replied.

"Would you like to go out for dinner"? Tango asked.

"Umm… Sure I guess, so" Dax replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, let's go"! Tango shouted.

"Where to"? Dax asked.

"How about this new Italian restaurant, that's in the next town over. It's really not a long walk from here" Tango told him.

"Sounds good, to me" Dax replied.

"Okay, follow me" Tango replied.

The two of them were walking, to the next town over, for a little bit. When it was starting to get cooler, from the night sky.

"It's getting kind of cold, here" Tango told him.

"Not for me" Dax replied with a giant smile.

He then looked at Tango and realized she was frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He replied. "Here take my sweater" he said taking off the sweater, and putting it around Tango's shoulder.

"You're such gentleman" She replied with a smile.

"Why thank you" He replied smirking.

"Let's get going, don't want to be late for the dinner reservations I made" she laughed.

"Haha, alright" Dax said picking up a jog, and swooping Tango up, with her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing"? She laughed.

"Nothing much" he started, and then saw a pond. "Except this"! He yelled throwing Tango in the water.

"Tango, you're soaking wet" he laughed, but then started to feel guilty.

"What are you, looking at"? She asked, not sure whether she should be laughing, or be angry at him.

"I'm sorry" Dax said looking down.

"Don't be"! She yelled picking up some water and splashing him with it.

"What was that for"? He asked innocently.

"For throwing me in the water"! She yelled, while laughing.

"Okay, okay. Truce"? He asked.

"Truce" she said.

"Okay, we don't want to be late" Tango looked at him.

Dax then walked over and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go" He replied.

So they started to walk closer to the town.

**30 minutes later.**

They have entered the town, and started asking where the restaurant is. One kind man had spoken up.

"Go to the opposite end" he pointed in the direction. "And then take a right" the kind man smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Tango said to the man.

"You are welcome, miss" The man said smiling.

Then they headed down to the corner of the street, then they took a right. They were at the entrance of the restaurant, and walked into the door.

**Inside the Restaurant.**

"Hello" a younger waiter said. "Where would you like to be seated"? She asked.

Dax and Tango were whispering. "By the window"? Tango asked. "Sure that's fine by me" Dax replied.

"By the window" Tango smiled.

"Right this way, miss" she said, walking towards one of the open seating area's by the window.

"Would this seat be alright"? The lady asked.

"Yeah, this should be fine" Tango said.

"Wait here, and I'll go get the menus" The young waiter smiled.

With that they sat down, and waited for the waiter to come back with the menu.

"Here you go" the waiter smiled.

"Why, thank you" Dax said.

"May, I get you anything to drink"? The waiter asked.

"Yes, please. I'll just have water, and Root Beer" Tango said.

"Same here" Dax chuckled.

"Okay, wait here and I'll go get the drinks" the waiter said leaving.

The waiter came back with the drinks on a tray.

"Here you go" the waiter said giving them the drinks.

"Thank you" Dax and Tango said at the same time.

"I'll come back in a few minutes, to see if you're ready to order" the waiter replied leaving.

"What are you planning on ordering"? Dax asked.

"I don't know yet, the Chicken parmigiana, or the Lasagna look good" Tango replied. "What about you"? She asked.

"Maybe the Chicken Saltimbocca, or yeah, the Lasagna look really good" Dax replied nearly drooling.

The waiter came back.

"May I take your order" She asked.

Dax and Tango exchanged a look.

"Yeah, we're ready" Dax said.

"Who would like to order first"? The waiter asked.

"Ladies first" Dax smiled.

"Okay, I'll have the Chicken parmigiana" Tango replied.

"And, I'll have Lasagna" Dax finished.

"Okay, I'll come back soon, with your food" the waiter said while walking away.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Pretty fancy place, isn't it"? Tango said.

"Yeah, it is. Especially after being in the woods for so long" Dax said.

**Half an hour later.**

The waiter came back, with the two dishes on the tray.

"Here you go, I hope you like it" the waiter winked at the two, while going over to check on some other tables.

"This looks amazing"! Dax shouted just enough for Tango to hear.

"Yeah, this does"! She quietly shouted back.

The two then started to eat their meal.

"Mine taste wonderful" Tango said.

"Mine too" Dax said.

"Yours looks good too" Dax and Tango said in sync.

Dax then took a piece of his food of his plate.

"Here try mine" Dax smiled while putting a piece, of his food in her mouth.

"Yum, that taste really good" Tango chuckled. "Want to try mine"? She asked.

"Sure" he chuckled as he broke a piece off.

**1 hour later.**

"Ahh that tasted so good" Tango said.

"Yeah" Dax agreed.

"Yo, waiter. We'd like our check now"! Dax shouted.

The waiter looked over at Dax.

"Okay, be there in a minute" the waiter replied.

The waiter then walked over to them.

"Okay, that'll be $120" The waiter ringed up.

"Okay, here you go" Tango said, about to give the money, to the waiter, when Dax jumped up.

"No, can do" Dax said.

"What do you mean"? Tango asked.

"I'll be paying for the meal" Dax smiled.

"But, I really don't mind" Tango replied, with a deep voice.

"But, I feel like paying for the meal" Dax dared.

"But what if I want to"? Tango asked, with a frown.

"Do you guys need a little more time"? The waiter asked starting to get uncomfortable.

"No, but I'll be paying for the meal" Dax said, handing her the money.

By the time they were done arguing, just about the whole restaurant were looking at them, so they got red in the face.

"Let's leave" Tango said, while blushing.

"Yeah" Dax agreed.

So the two of them held onto the other one's hand and walked out of the restaurant with everyone looking at them as they left.

"I had a really good time" Dax said to her, while looking at her.

"Yeah, me too. Let's do his again, sometime"? Tango asked.

"Anytime, you have free time" Dax said.

Dax grabbed Tango's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her.

**Hope you liked this!(: Tell me what you think in the reviews. And if you have a request please ask me, I'd be glad to write it. **


End file.
